


Everything is going to be completely fine

by MurderRose



Series: Corona Drabbles [27]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Astraphobia, Gen, Shock, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose
Summary: Where else would you rather be during a storm than the couch with your nearest and dearest?
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Chan | Dino & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun & Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Corona Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674001
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Everything is going to be completely fine

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back!  
> Storm and Shock!
> 
> Characters are their own, this is fiction.
> 
> Enjoy!

Living with 12 other students was fun, tiring and sometimes stressful, but mainly fun. There was always someone to talk to, always someone to eat with, always someone to watch movies with or go out with, and in situations like the one Jeonghan just walked into, always someone or several somebodies, to take care of you if you weren’t feeling great.

Jeonghan hung up his coat absently, taking in the scene in front of him: Jun was huddled on the couch under a blanket and squished between Chan and Hansol, shaking like a leaf. Was he sick? Maybe he’d caught that bug going around, he did look rather pale... 

Chan caught sight of him and pulled away from Jun gently, with a “I’ll be back in a second, hyung,” and padded over to Jeonghan.

“Hyung! Thank God you’re back, Jun-hyung has been like this since we came home, I don’t know exactly what it is but he’s terrified?” 

Jeonghan knew exactly what it was, there was a weather warning for that weekend, they were due a powerful storm, potentially a typhoon. It wasn’t predicted to hit Seoul, but it could change at the last minute. Jun had acute astrophobia. It lessened a little each time, but it was a powerful fear, and like all fears, took complete control.

“The storm, Channie. Can you go get an update on the weather? And make some tea. Is anyone else home?” Jeonghan said quietly and Chan shook his head, heading into the kitchen.

Jeonghan made his way over to the couch, “Hey, how are you two?” Ruffling Vernon’s hair and sitting down on Jun’s other side.

“I’m ok, hyung, busy, Professor Kim assigned a massive essay on sampling for the weekend. Why did I pick college again?” Hansol moaned, “I picked music because it was fun but this is boring,”

“At least it’s not on scientific sampling Vernon-ah” Jun muttered before tipping sideways into Jeonghan’s lap. “Hyuuuung, there’s a storm comiiing,” he whined, hiding his face in the blanket, and Jeonghan looked down at him for a second, before placing his hands on his back and rubbing in soothing circles.

“I know, I know. You’re going to be safe here Junnie-baby. Nothing is going to happen to you here.” Jeonghan tried to reassure him and Jun grumbled in response. He hated the fact that he was beholden to a fear as … intangible as this one.

Chan came over to inform them all that the storm was scheduled to blow out to sea, and not to disturb anything or anyone, and they all had tea. Jun relaxed a little, but stayed half in Jeonghan’s lap. They must have all been tired, because they drifted off to sleep soon after that.

  
  


There was a loud clap of thunder and Jeonghan bolted awake, Jun clinging to him, blanket over his head. It started to rain and Jeonghan sighed, weather forecasts could never be trusted when it counted, could they? 

“Hey, hey Jun-a, it’s ok, it’s going to be okay. You’re safe, you’re inside, you’re going to be fine. You’re safe, you’re dry, you’re fine.” Jeonghan racked his brain for the phrase Jun was supposed to repeat. “You’re safe, and everything is going to be completely fine,” that’s the one, he thought. “You’re safe and everything is going to be completely fine Junnie, come on, say it for me,” Jeonghan traced circles on his back again, and Jun shook his head.

“Come on hyung, you can do it!” Chan cheered from behind Jeonghan, “You’re safe and everything is going to be completely fine. Don’t worry, about a thing, cause every little thing~” Chan started to sing, trying to cheer Jun up and block out the noise.

“...is gonna be alright” Jun whispered into Jeonghan’s neck and Jeonghan hummed along with him.

Hansol put the song on the tv, and turned the volume up loud. After a while, Jun pulled the blanket down and Jeonghan cooed at him. “Now we can see your beautiful face!”

“Aish, hyung, stop,” Jun muttered, but he made no move to pull the blanket back up or to pull away. 

After a while, Jeonghan’s phone rang, Seungkwan. “Hyung?”

“Yeah, I’m here, everything alright?”

“We’re going to stay at Moonbin’s house for the night, Jihoon-hyung doesn’t want to drive in the storm.”

“Ah thanks for telling me, you two and Seokmin-ah?”

“Yeah, is Jun-hyung ok?”

“He’s right here, do you want to talk to him?”

Jeonghan handed the phone over, relieved that those three were at least safe. They had a group music assignment together, midterm performance in two weeks. 

“Hansol-ah? Where are the others?” Jeonghan was suddenly worried, arm tightening around Jun involuntarily.

“Here? I think? Mingyu is in the kitchen anyway, I saw him a minute ago.” Hansol turned to the kitchen, “Mingyu-ya? Is everyone home?”

Mingyu popped his head out, hands in oven mits, “Yeah? Apart from the singing group, they’re over at Eunwoo-ya’s, he said they were welcome to stay,” he smiled sappily and Jeonghan smirked. That was an intriguing one.

Jeonghan relaxed, that was good, everyone was safe then.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Rose x
> 
> [Come talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant)


End file.
